New girl
by flutterdash22
Summary: When Fluttershy's neice Misty comes to stay with her she meets a group of intresting new ponies as she explores the small town that has changed since her fillyhood visits. oc story!
1. First day blues

**Hi this is my first ever fanfic so i hope you like it! its about my pony oc's and heres their backgrounds**

**Misty- real name Shimmer mist moved to ponyville to live with her favorite aunt Fluttershy! her parents died in an accident and her adopted parents are jerky :c her adopted sister is the only person she loves in her new family! She's just like her aunt and loves animals*cutie mark heart shaped paw print*pegasus***

**Fine Chyna(chyna)- Rarity's daughter! She's like her mother in everyway and she loves fashion and elegance. Her father is also a very elegant pony but he is always away on buisness in canterlot running the family shop they own there. *cutie mark tea cup*unicorn***

**Stormella Dina Pie(Stormy)- Pinkies daughter she looks ,more like her father (gray pink hair) but has her mothers personality! same with her sister (white poofy red hair) but just the opposite! their dad is a calmer pony and he is a pilot! stormy and her sister Mint Swirl are both great cooks but stormy's greater love is the clouds!*cutie mark cloud and raindrop*pegasus***

**Blaze Fire (Blaze or blazey)- her mom is Rainbow dash! her father though is deceased which is still a tender spot for her. She is quick and loves racing like her mom which is also her special talent! She though is quite drab in color comparison ( british blue with stormy blue hair and yellow stripe on her tail) but her mom is her hero! *cutie mark road on fire*pegasus***

**Pastel- not the daughter of any of the mane six but she is the smallest and cutest of the bunch! she is brown and always splashed with a diffrent color everyday.*cutiemark paintbrush*earth pony***

**Chance song- Chance is a famous musician in equestria and is an amazing singer, his most famous trick is when he uses his magic to make bubbles filled with musical notes that play songs!he lives with miss twilight sparkle though they are not realated (he's like a tenant) and spends his time hanging with spike and researching song spells. he also has a secret crush on one of his besties ;)*cutie mark musical note*unicorn***

**welll now you know the background info and this is a little much for me so imma go rough draft the story and give me your thoughts on the characters!**

**the story is about misty's first day in ponyville btw!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok guys first real chapter! hope you like it and if you dont tough nuts :p**

Misty look out the window at the quickly changing landscape. She sighed and turned away.

_"Has it really only been 6_ years?" she thought. Suddenly she let out a small laugh.

_"of course like with those two felt like an eternity..but i guess they helped me...to grow.." _The only good thing her two adopted parents ever did for her. But that life was behind her. She was on to bigger and better things. Misty brightened at the thought of seeing her aunt again. Maybe they would go down to sugar cube corner and she could get a milkshake while she caught up with Stormy her old friend.

"_ I wonder how she's doing..better than i ever did probably.."_ she thought as the train pulled up to the station. the conductor trotted up to her and smiled. "Your stop young filly?" he said as he levitated her bags toward her. "Yes sir" she responded "thanks a bunch for helping me out i never would have found the right train if you hadn't been so help-" she was cut off as a grey Pegasus with short pink hair began tapping on the window. "MISTY! HEY MISTY! WHY'RE YOU STILL ON THE TRAIN! EVERYONE's OUT HERE AND WE'VE BEEN WAITING AND-" Stormy's babble went on as Misty rolled her eyes at the conductor said good bye and flew off the train. She squinted into the sun and moved her sea foam colored air out of her violet eyes. Her aunt trotted up to her and gave her a hug. " Misty i missed you so much! we have so much to catch up on!" she smiled and hugged her aunt back. "Yah me too Aunty..but i think all i want now is a hot shower and a giant minty milkshake from sugar cube corner!" she said as she placed her saddle bags on her back. Her aunt stepped back and frowned.

**quick insert the trainstation dudes NOT i repeat NOT a creeper! he's just super nice :p alot of people told me he sounds creeperish so...back to the story!**

"What did happen sweety? You look as though you've been tangling with some wild critters!" she said. Misty grinned and said " Now aunty you know there hasn't been an animal YET that i haven't been able to calm down! No animal did this just life with Gardenia and Scritch." as she said the names of her foster parents she shuddered. Gardenia and scritch the wannabe gardener and poet where only her adopted parents for the monthly check they recieved in the mail. But Misty forgot about them and try to see herself from her aunt's view point.

Usually clean wavy seafoam hair was matted and more of a darker green. her light pink coat was dirty and her wings were unkempt. She groaned as she thought of her obviously dirty looks. "Yah i REALLY need that shower!" she said laughing as she trotted tot he edge of the forest with her aunt and best friend.

**There you go guys chapter 2! the next chapter will be much cooler promise! it'll include stormy's family duh and it'll have Chyna too!**


	3. Chapter 3

Misty walked out of Sugar cube corner with a lighter heart. She was living with her favorite aunt, she saw an old friend and she had an amazing milkshake! She realized these were the things she missed living with Gardenia and Scritch. Soon she'd forget all the times she had to clean already cleaned rooms and eat disgusting roots Gardenia picked up at the edge of the woods- She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. _"no" _she thought. _"My life there is over, and i'll never go back agai-" _

"**EXCUSE ME!"** a voice loudly boomed in Misty's ears as she tumbled backwards onto the grass.

She looked up and saw an all white unicorn with gold and baby blue hair that curled slightly upwards at the ends. Her equally blue eyes flashed with annoyance as Misty sheepishly looked up.

"It's considered MOST rude to walk with your eyes shut you know." the white unicorn scoffed. "Goodness i don't know WHAT would have happened if you had-and thank Celestia you _didn't-_ get dirt on my new _ ensemble!" _She said using a french accent on the final word. Misty stood up and brushed herself off before speaking.

"Well i'm sorry that i bumped into you." she said. "I had JUST come from sugar cube corner where i was eating with my aunt and-"

The other pony raised a hoof. Obviously uninterested in her apology but walking around her and examining her carefully. "Yes yes darling of course, but may i ask now that I've seen you in a better light have you ever done any modeling?" Misty sighed thinking _"some ponies" _before answering no.

The strange pony smiled before extending her hoof. "Chyna, Fine Chyna and i am very please to get acquainted miss...?" "Misty" she answered shaking hoofs with Chyna.

**There you go guys chapter 3 i hope you like it and im so happy to see i got like 50 views already :D but i also want to hear your comments guys! so please review!**

**The next chapter will have pastel, chance, and blaze in it! it'll be extra long to to make up for all the waits and junk!**


End file.
